


You're Better Then This...

by Violet_R_Winchester



Category: Supernatural, Wincest/Weecest - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Siblings, Supportive Sam Winchester, Teenagers, Upset Dean Winchester, Weecest, Wincest Love Week, Worried Sam Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_R_Winchester/pseuds/Violet_R_Winchester
Summary: Dean is doubtful about himself but Sam believes in him, like a good little brother





	You're Better Then This...

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of alcohol and Abuse

It was an average day, same old same old John holling off his boys to school as Dean finds a way out, he's been doing that more and more recently it comes to the point where Sam actually started to worry, now that the young teen thinks about it Dean doesn't show up to their motel room so much and when he does it's either 1 or 2 in the morning

Sam brought this to John's attention but he just waved it off showing no concern for his eldest son and that made Sam angry, of course he couldn't rely on John what was he thinking? 

Sam barely saw Dean in the hallways of their 7th school now, and when he did, Dean seemed to be in the middle of figuring out a way to escape or just simply ditch class Sam would always shoot his brother a sweet smile silently telling him that he's there for him whenever the eldest sibling who face his attention towards him, Dean would return the smile but it was always so weak it never reached his eyes like the other times when he'd smile at Sam. As the days went by Sam noticed his brother behavior became worse. Now when Sam saw Dean the guy looked miserable his once light green eyes dull with clouds of grey overlaying it came to the point that Dean seemed to stop completely coming home to the motel that Sam had enough, his heart heavy in his chest from the pain and worry he had for his brother.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and by the end of that month it was time for the boys to leave and go to some other state for a different hunt, Sam was in the middle of packing his mind still on Dean gathering his stuff and packing it as well, Dean was nowhere today not at school or at the motel he just vanished as if he never existed. Honestly that worried Sam even more he called the older male and it went straight to voicemail Sam asked John if he knew where Dean is, the man shrugged and simply said  _ 'we could always leave him here and come back later' _ that's when Sam got really angry his Hazel eyes becoming a darker shade face becoming red his brows drawing together basically snapping at his father scolding him even yelling at him telling him how dare he consider abandoning Dean.

"I'll look for him myself cause you clearly seem to not give a crap" the younger male growled at his father grabbing his kaki jacketing throwing over his shoulder onto his body storming out the motel ignoring John's calls to come back

Sam stormed down the sidewalk of Ohio asking around if anyone saw a teenage boy around 5'11 dark blonde and brown hair, freckles and light green eyes he mostly asked teenage girls since he recognized most, considering his reputation with them. Some said the library some said in the park, Sam checked both places but he wasn't there, letting out a deep sigh Sam pulled out his phone calling Dean once again this time the other side was actually ringing the brunette perked up when he heard a familiar ringtone. Looking both ways Sam's eyes landed on the school curiosity striking him as he walked over the ringing sounded so low that Sam was surprised he even heard it but when it came to Dean, Sam instincts seem to increase 

The ringing came from behind the school Sam still following it ending up in the courtyard where the meat heads play football, Sam glanced at the bleachers still hearing the ringing "Dean?" 

Walking towards the bleachers he went up to the side looking under the ringing clearer now

Sam eyes squinted at the sight of someone lying on the floor "Dean?" He said softly walking beneath the large bench moving through the pipes as Sam got closer his heart sank, it was indeed his brother but it was a side of his brother he wasn't used to seeing. Dean laid on the floor in a fetal position he was obviously cold his hair was messy his freckled face scattered with bruises, dried blood on his bottom lip

Some bruises looked old and some looked new the one on his cheek bone looked as if it was throbbing, Sam heart ached for his brother slightly shaking him talking to him softly "Dean?, Come on wake up please it's time to go" Sam could feel Dean tense under his touch clearing his throat, the older sibling eyes flutter open his eyes looking around pure confusion sparking in his eyes "Dean…." 

Dean tensed up more beneath his touch, closing his eyes as if he was praying that it wasn't Sam who just spoke to him opening his eyes again they landed on Sam

Sam gave his brother a soft loving smile "hey jerk" his eyes soft with care and love Dean eyes soft with sadness and pain Dean didn't respond to his brother pushing himself with a deep groan a bone in his body cracking "what are you doing here Sam?" he grumbled his voice horse as if he hasn't spoken for weeks "I was looking for my pain in the ass older brother" Sam answered watching him something shiny catching his eyes that's when his heart shattered 

"Watch it" Dean warned, never liking when Sam cursed 

"You swore" Sam said softly looking at Dean with puppy eyes, the Hunter looked at his brother in confusion "swore?" 

Sam gestured to Dean side, Dean following his breath hitching "Sam…." 

"You're better than that Dean, you're better than this" Sam continued grabbing Dean's jaw looking at his bruised face, Dean grabbed Sam's wrist moving it away his face "Stop it" he growled, "You are Dean! You're not dad you don't have to be like him your not his little soldier Dean your human to" 

Dean looked away 

"Look at me" Dean just shook his head 

"Dean-- Hey!" Said Sam using his other hand to make his brother at him "you're better than this…"

"Sam…."

"You look for fights when you're upset you want the other person to feel as small as you do, you also have those bruises because your defending dad" 

Dean just shook his head trying to play what Sam was saying off 

"Dean I know about what the kids said, I know you were defending him, they called him a drunk right? Saying he didn't love us much? Saying he was an abuser?" Dean didn't say anything

"They're right you know…. Especially when he mixed Vodka and whiskey…. And you wouldn't let him near me for nothing…. I remember the hits you took you didn't even hit him back you were what, 16 and I was 12?" Dean looked at his brother in shock Sam smiling at him "You thought I was asleep…. I wasn't he was yelling at you for no reason again blaming you for a hunt that failed it wasn't even your fault it was his and when you saw him turn towards my room that's when you grabbed him… and pulled with all your strength making him fall on his ass that was the only time you put your hands on him and that was to get him away from me…" 

Dean's eyes brimmed with tears wishing he knew Sam was watching 

"You're not gonna drag me down Dean…. Your not a fuck up your not a mistake your not a bad brother or son your not stupid your smart"

Dean breathed a laugh shaking his head "No Dean I'm serious, your not a drunk you're far from that you are an amazing person"

"Your going to college Sam I'm not and when you do none of this is gonna matter your just gonna forget me and Dad then I'll be completely alone…"

"....who said I was gonna forget you… heck who even said I'm going to college?"

"Your smart Sam your going to college I've seen your grades and scores you can make a life I can't, you'll find a pretty girl there and you'll forget all about me I've never mattered in the first place my job was to protect you and take care of you and that's how it's gonna be till you hit 18 and go to college and leave me forever" 

Anger sadness and pain overwhelmed Sam heart "I'm not"

"Yes you are…."

"No I'm not! You'll come with me I'll make you come with me, John won't have a say he won't make you sit and stay like a lap dog when he needs you do you understand me Dean William Winchester?" 

Dean could see the determination in his brother's eyes that's why he adored his brother the fact that he had a mind of his own the fact he didn't always follow John's orders everyone say Dean was the strong one and the brave one but no, all of that was a lie, it's not him it's his baby brother his puppy eye sassy sarcastic big mouth brunette baby brother that he would kill and die for

"We'll make a life, one day. A real life backyard picket fence the apple pie life… just me and you, no John no hunting just us…." 

Tears glisten in Dean's eyes, Dean knew his baby brother was being serious he wasn't stupid but he just couldn't bring himself to believe his baby brother

This was who Dean was he wasn't better than this he wasn't worth more than what Sam was, Sam can make a life he can't

Sam wants to be a lawyer, Dean has no clue what he wants to be he never got the chance to think about it when he was growing up. This is all he knows… the hunt the blood the guns the family business, hunting killing thing saving people. Dean wasn't anything he wasn't worth it and he never will be

Sam will forget him Sam will leave him…..

He'll be nothing to him but a memory from his crappy life

But till then Dean will agree with Sam he'll believe Sam till that day, just to get rid of that kicked puppy look off Sam's face.

"Alright Sammy…. I believe you" he smiled even though he was dying on the inside 

_ 'I'm not better than this, I'm not worth saving this is all I'm gonna be a fuck up a Hunter a drunk a nobody that will be forgotten by everybody, John's little soldier Sammy's over protective brother a highschool drop out that never had a future a screwed up person a broken boy, I'm past Saving and theirs nobody that can save me…..' _


End file.
